When Life Gives You Units
by TheAwesomePrussia aka.sweetyjg
Summary: Jessica is a young adult living on her own and going to college. One wrong click and now her life is one giant mess. How will she survive taking care of Nations...No Prussia don't touch that!. Based off Lollidictator's manuals. *It is rated M for a reason


**Me:****Hey ****everyone ****I ****decided ****to ****jump ****on ****the ****band wagon ****and ****write ****a ****manual ****fic ****(**Based on Lollidictator's manuals)**...will ****I ****finish ****it...maybe**

**Prussia: Yeah right what about that LOTR fic you swore you were going to finish hmm? You have two chapters done and you haven't updated in what, two? Three years?**

**Me: -mumbles- Shut up**

**Prussia: What makes you think you can the awesome me what to do you lazy bitch?**

**Me: This lazy bitch can make you wear a pick tutu and dance the chicken dance while Hungary record it and sell copies to fan girls**

**Prussia: You wouldn't**

**Me: Try me asshole. Now tell the nice readers the disclaimer.**

**Prussia: Why the fuck should I!**

**Me:-holds up tutu-**

**Prussia: Fine...Bitch. The author does not own Hetalia nor does she own the idea of the manuals. She also doesn't own and product that is mentioned or facts/lyrics/saying that she may or may not use. This fic is rate M for alcohol, swearing, vulgarlanguage, suggestive language, yaoi and blood so if and of you babies cant stand any if that get the fuck out of this story and read My little Pony stories or something. **

**Me: -hits Prussia upside the head-**

**Prussia: Oww! Leave reviews, no flames because they will be used to help me rule the world keseses**

**Me: - sigh- Seriously though, you have been warned. This story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

><p>Jessica sighed as she pushed some of her long auburn hair behind ear as she continued her furious typing on her keyboard. <em>Why <em>_did __I __leave __this __**5 **__**page **__**report **__till __the __last __minute __again? __Oh, __that's __right __I __wanted __to __play __ps2 __instead __of __do __my __history __report __like __I __should __have. __God __I __need __to __prioritize._

The young woman was currently sitting cross legged at her computer desk rushing to do her online college homework that was due at midnight. It was currently ten at night and she still only had one and a half pages done. _I__am__so__screwed._She rubbed her hazel eyes with the palm of her hand and tried to hold back a yawn that was try to push its self out of he mouth.

"I need some good music on, it too quite here and its making me sleepy." she said as she tried to hold back another yawn. She open the internet browser and search for some good songs on YouTube (a/n: not mine). One she had Centerfold by Captain Jack she opened her report back up and bopping her head along to the music she was blasting.

Jessica lived alone on the outskirts of Eau Claire, Wisconsin in the USA (a/n: real town near me so most information about it will be fairly accurate). Her house was a two story five bed two bath home that she bought with her inheritance money. She didn't need this big of a house per say but she liked having all the extra room, and her friends tended to come by unannounced and sleep when they worked late shifts at their jobs. She herself worked at a grocery store in town even though she had plenty of money to pay the bills. (It gave her something to use against her friends when they claimed that she hid from the world...and she will swear up and down that she is not.)

She also took online classes at the local UW. She was attempting to get her History degree so that she could teach or work at a museum she wasn't really sure which yet. The 19 year old had a horrible time making decisions and tended to put things off until the last minute...like this report.

-fail line break is fail-

An hour and forty-five minutes left her with an compete history paper and a sever case of hand cramps.

"Owww...My hands, they burn!" she whined as she rubbed her hands. She finish reading it over for a second time, making sure that all the words were spelled correctly and that the header, footer, and work sited page were all in the correct format, and saved it.

"This actually looks pretty decent considering I only spent three hour on the damn thing. Now all that's left to do is sent it." She looked at the clock at the corner of the screen and chuckled. "And look at that I have fifteen minutes to do that. Huzzah, I must be just that awesome."

Jessica opened the the internet browser but was assaulted be a blast of internet spam and advertisements.

"Damn it all! My anti-virus is a piece of shit! If this keeps me from sending this report on time I swear someones head will roll."

She quickly started clicking the red "x" on all the windows but just as she was about to click the last one another one popped up and she ended up clicking "accept". Then another window popped up with a bright text saying "Congratulations on Your Purchase!"

"Shit...I hope I don't end up getting porn magazines or a mail order bride or something of that short because that would suck."

She quickly clicked out of the remaining pop-ups and logged in to her e-mail. After attaching the document to the letter and hitting 'send' she pushed away from her compute rand sighed.

"I will die happy if this is the most stressful thing I will ever encounter. Its times like these I am glad I live alone. I don't think I could handle taking care of other people."

She turned off the computer and got ready for bed. After making sure all the lights and electronics where turned off and that she locked the doors she grabbed her pj's and when into the bathroom, The pj's consisted of a pair of boy shorts and an over-sized college t-shirt. It was still warm out since it was September and she didn't need warmer cloths because of her fluffy comforter. She brushed her teeth and shut the lite off making her way into the bedroom and then did a flying leap into her bed.

"Finally, I need sleep." She rolled onto her side falling into blissful dreams, a small smile coming onto her face.

Little did she know that her life was about to turn inside out, upside down, and shit was going to hit the fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So...How was it? It was only the Prologue but I hope it was good. *Puppy face* <strong>

**Prussia: I you serious? That sucked! It was worse that England's cooking!**

**Me: *Grumbles* Shut up, No one asked for your fucking opinion.**

**Prussia: Keseses. You don't need to ask the awesome me gives it for free.**

**Me: * Headdesk* Please Review**


End file.
